Escola de Youkais
by Meg Turn
Summary: Inu e sua turma estão no Ensino Médio! Eles vão viver os melhores anos de suas vidas! Descobriram juntos as mudanças em seu corpo, mente, em seus desejos!
1. Chapter 1

Oi, gente!

Sei q sou nova no pedaço, mas tive uma idéia mucho loka pra esse fic!

Espero q vcs curtam pakas!

Podem mandar idéias e coments!

Meg

Escola de Yokais

Cap 1: Volta às aulas mucho lokas

Aí, fãs do Inu, essa fic surgiu do nada, depois de eu ler uma outra fic (sem nomes, ñ quero pagar pau ).

Bom, imaginem toda a tchurma num colégio! Maneiro, né?

Era mais uma manhã ensolarada. Todos acordavam felizes da vida por voltar aos corredores alegres do paraíso, a escola!

Té parece! Todos tavam é p da vida! Achavam q tinham sido as férias mais curtas de todos os tempos!

É, fevereiro, volta às aulas, provas, trabalhos, tarefas, e ainda pior? tolerar professores, inspetores (principalmente aqueles q interrompem aqueeeeeela fikada), a diretora (solteirona carrancuda, mais velha q museu e q adora gritar no seu ouvido), além dos puxas sacos.

Pois é! Fazer o q!Lá vamos nós!

Sango (a maioooor nerd) liga para Kagome a fim de irem juntas pro colégio.

- Alô?

- Kagome?

- Ñ! O papa! - q engraçadinha

- Ei! - resmungou fula da vida Sango

- Desculpa. O q foi? - evitou uma discussão, Kagome era barraqueira, mas para amiga, perdia feio.

- Vamos pro colégio juntas? - indagou

- Tá! Passo aí daqui uns 20 min, tá legal?

- Ok!

Chegaram no Colégio, q era mucho maneiro, os corredores estavam cheios de armários, era enorme, tinha quadras, cobertas e ao ar livre, um auditório gigantesco, palco, cantina, enfim, o modelo daquelas escolas de filme, sabe? Estavam no 2ºano, viram o povão vasculhar as listas pra saberem em q sala estavam, Sango foi surpreendida por Miroku q vinha correndo em sua direção:

- Meu amor! Como está? -

- Hum? - '

- Já sabe da última? - Sango já imaginava, mas ainda tinha esperanças

- Estamos juntos de novo! - ela fez uma cara de enterro - Ñ é maravilhoso? - até q tudo ñ ia tão mal, só até a estudante sentir um toque nem um pouco suave num certo local q... (dá pra imaginar, né!)

- Ora seu...TARADO!

pof pofletpah pom tabft

- Ai! - xx

- Hump! - todos observavam a cena sem espanto. Kagome verificava a lista quando sentiu alguém abraçá-la.

- Oi, e aí gata? - ñ, ñ era o hanyou mais liiiiindo da face da terra. Sim! Era o Kouga!

- Ah! - decepcionou-se - Oi, Kouga!

- Q tal a gente dar um rolé depois da aula?(q mala rolé! fala sério)

Antes q a estudante respirasse(exagero), ouviu-se uma voz simplesmente ma- ra-vi-lho-sa responder por ela

Nem pense nisso, lobo fedido! - deu um berro InuYasha

- Ei, cara de cachorro, quem tem q decidir é a gata, falô!

- Ñ! Ñ falô nada! Além disso, o nome dela ñ é gata, é Kagome! - todos pararam pra ver a briga, até o danificado Miroku

- A questão é q ela gosta quando eu a chamo de gata, ñ é? - Kouga olhava fixamente para Kagome

- Pra falar a verdade... - começou indo pro lado de InuYasha - Ñ! Odeio! (noooossa! q fora, ein!) - todos os presentes caíram de perna pra cima(da um ligue na cena!)

- Viu? - disse vitorioso o hanyou - Se manda!

Depois da pequena discussão, todos se dirigiram pra suas salas, separadas assim:

5ª série: Souta, Kohaku e Shippou

8ª série: Rin, Kanna, Koharu

2º ano F: Kagura, Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Jacotsu, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, Houjo, Manten, Thiago, Alex, Juliana, Jose, Vinícius, Gustavo, Fabiana, Will, Sam

3º ano G: Naraku, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Hiten, Ayame, Kouga, Carol, Giovana, Bia, Érick, Hector, Allan, Márcio, Peter, Derick, Sally, Sabrina, Sakura, Vanessa

(aí galera, akeles q vcs ñ identificarem é pura invenção, ou é baseado em alguém, falô?)

Tudo separado, o povão senta em suas carteiras, Sango é a mais nerd. Galera do fundão:

Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome e... sim! A Sango!

O profs entra na sala, história, ele é daqueles meio doidos, sabe? Vive trazendo vídeos e imagens estranhas (baseei no meu profs)

A galera até q curte ele (um dos poucos). Ele já entra com aquela cara(de doido, é claro!)

Ok! Chega de conversa! Pra começar, vou passar um trabalho sobre o Renascimento! - todos fizeram cara de decepção

Antes q façam essas caras de peixe morto, vai ser em duplas! Podem escolher! - mal acabou de falar Miroku abraça Sango e a segura como se fosse fugir (acho q queria)

- Benzinho vc faz comigo!

- Benzinho! o.O'

- Sangozinha, faz comigo, né!

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazer com a Kagome - a moça ficou com pena de ser grossa diante daquele cara de criança pidona

- Mas, ela vai fazer com o InuYasha!

- Vou? - questionou Kagome

- Kagome... - virou-se o hanyou ao seu lado - Eh... faz comigo? - disse sem jeito (ninguém, nem ela conseguiria negar algo com aquelas orelhas, será q tem vacina? o.O )

- Tá! - diante da resposta os amigos deram um largo sorriso e Sango(bem... q escolha tinha)

Enquanto isso, no 3º ano...

Acomodados em suas carteiras os nerds Naraku e Sesshoumaru, além da Kikyou e no fundão os bad boys, Kouga e Hiten

A profs entra na sala:

- E aí pessoas? – biologia (tb baseei numa ex profs) - É o seguinte, quero um trabalho sobre genética, façam em trios ou duplas!

Assim q deu as coordenadas, Naraku se vira e fita intensamente Kikyou, q ñ consegue fugir

- Kikyou, vc vai fazer comigo! - Naraku era do tipo mandão, e a estudante já estava acostumada

- E eu tenho escolha? - disse com cara de conformismo

- Posso fazer com vcs? - pediu Sakura

- Claro! - animou-se Kikyou

- Kikyou... - começou Naraku

- Por favor... - fez cara de pidona(com beicinho e tudo!), de maneira q ele ñ pode negar

- Para de segurar vela, Sakura! - zoou Kouga.

- Q besteira... - resmungou Sesshoumaru(q mal humorado)

- Ah! Cala boca, Sesshoumaru! Vc ñ pode falar nada! Namora aquela pirralha!- o yokai levantou fulo da vida, pegou Kouga pela blusa e ameaçou socá-lo

- A Rin ñ é pirralha! - o lobo gelou(ñ era valentão! bem feito!)

- Aí, foi mal! Ca..ca..calma! - o yokai largou o outro q deu um jeito de sair de vista

- Na hora de falar mal dos outros, vc se acha, mas depois foge com o rabo entre as pernas, né Kouga! - exclamou Sesshoumaru

Ñ respondeu nada

- Já terminaram o trabalho? - foram interrompidos pela profs, q parecia bem histérica

- Ñ profs, estamos apenas fazendo alguns comentários! - disse Sesshoumaru a encarando

- E está esperando o q pra começar? - disse como se estivesse ameaçando o yokai

Bravo, Sesshoumaru foi fazer seu trabalho depois de uma bela bronca q levou da profs, fato q levou Kouga a provocá-lo de novo

- O cachorrinho tá com medinho da profs? - (esse ñ aprende)

- Ñ perturba Kouga! - disse Kikyou se concentrando no bendito livro de genética q estava lendo

- Quem é vc pra dizer o q tenho q fazer! - berrou o yokai

- Ñ fale assim com ela seu lobo ignorante! - falou Naraku o levantando pela gola da camiseta, o q o deixou branco q nem fantasma.(vai cutucar onça com vara curta, vai! besta! hihihi)

- Tá bom Naraku, desculpa, desculpa! Ñ queria ser grosso com a sua namoradinha, tá? - falou ironicamente

- Como? - disse Kikyou q praticamente estava sem entender nada do q estava acontecendo

- É besteira dele Kikyou! Deixa ele falando sozinho! Ñ ligue! - argumentou Sakura, q era uma menina inteligente, e muito amiga de Kikyou - É melhor continuarmos o dever!

- É...tem razão, vamos continuar! - finalizou a estudante, q voltou a prestar atenção na leitura do livro

"Puxa! Como eles se amam, ñ! XD"

Espero q gostem! Recomendem! Por favor!(cara de pidona)

É a minha 1ª fic e espero q curtam! Mandem sugestões, críticas e coments!

Aí, só assim eu sei se estão lendo e curtindo!

Valeu galera!

Ps: gostaria de agradecer a Gaby Swordemaster por revisar pra mim!

Ao Takashi Kitsune, q fez **questão **de revisar e atrasar a postagem mais de um mês **isso por q era pra adiantar, né!**

Takashi: Disculpa! Num foi minha intenção! Juro q sou inocente! E num precisa gritar na minha orelha, pô!

Meg: Olha seu... (se preparando pra socá-lo)

Takashi: Ai, não! ( começando a correr)

Gaby: Isso num vai presta!

Wendy: Parem! Meg, vc não **precisa** bater nele!

Meg: Ah! Eskeci q ele eh seu Boff! ¬¬

Wendy: Isso não vem ao caso!' 

Gaby: Sei, sei! ¬¬

Wendy: Eu **ainda **sou a chefe de vcs, viu!

Meg: Tá, tá! ¬¬

Takashi: Valeu! Eu te adoro, sabia!XD

Wendy: Tá! Mas num apronte mais!'

E vc, Meg, desse jeito vai para minha lista negra!

Takashi: Ok!XD

Meg: Sério? ( desvia de uma kunai) Meu cabelo!

Anny: Oi! Perdi alguma coisa?

Gaby: Não! Nada de mais!

Anny: Mesmo? Oo'

Gaby: Podes crê! Nada de mais!

Meg: Bem... posso continuar?¬¬

Wendy: Vai em frente!

Meg: Ah, sim, onde eu parei...

Além do apoio das minhas manas do crime! Valeu gang!

"Espero q minha chefe aprove!"

Aê, chefinha, querida Wendy!(puxa sacoXD)

Até a próxima! Fui!

Bjos! Meg Turner


	2. Chapter 2

Escolas de Yokais

Cap 2: Tudo Volta ao Normal!

Depois das três primeiras e sonolentas aulas, finalmente chegou o horário mais aguardado do dia: o intervalo.

Todos rumaram para o refeitório! Kagome e Sango saíram depois, pois iam ao banheiro. Quando estavam caminhando ao encontro de seus "amigos", foram surpreendidas:

Por q ñ almoçam com a gente, garotas? – disse em tom malicioso Hiten

Já temos com quem almoçar. Obrigada, Hiten!- respondeu fria Sango

Ela sabia q Miroku era tarado, mas comparado a Hiten ele era um santo! Desde q entraram no Ensino Médio, o garoto dava em cima dela! Mas, os olhares pervertidos dele a davam mais repugnância q a "mão-boba" de Miroku.

E vc, Kagome? Vai largar o cara de cachorro pra ficar comigo, né?

Ñ Kouga! – desviou de um abraço do yokai

Seguiram seu rumo, sendo acompanhadas pelos "malas" do 3º ano! Sentaram-se com InuYasha e Miroku, q as aguardavam com o almoço. Ao perceber a insistência de Kouga em atentar Kagome, InuYasha partiu pro ataque.

Qual é, Kouga! Desgruda do nosso pé! Ò.Ó

É vc q tem sair de perto da Kagome! Afinal, a gata é toda minha! – ñ teve jeito, o

nosso queridinho Inu-kun esqueceu as conseqüências e partiu pra porrada literalmente!

Ele e o Kouga começaram a se socar no meio do refeitório. Todo mundo parou pra ver, até o Sesshoumaru, q tava no maior "love" com a Rin. Pudera, os dois estavam derrubando tudo q tinha pela frente.

Os adversários se batiam com vontade, apesar dos apelos aflitos de sua musa. O confronto estava equilibrado.(mas, cá entre nós! Eu acho q o Inu ganha! XD)

Rolando pelo chão, entre socos e pontapés, só foram interrompidos quando alguém da platéia gritou:

Guerra de Comida! – pronto, a voz desconhecida fez com todos parassem de

assistir a briga (e de brigar) para responder em coro:

GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Agora era pão pra cá, bolacha pra lá! Até os sérios Naraku e Sesshoumaru entraram na brincadeira depois de levarem uma "pãozada" de suas amadas Kikyou e Rin!

Todos estavam entre risos, até ouvirem um estrondo vindo da porta:

CHEGA! – berrou a figura da diretora enfurecida, com um inu-quente (digo, cachorro-quente! XD) do lado esquerdo do rosto, sem contar q a camisa de seda branca estava completamente manchada de mostarda e chocolate! Era um estrago sem volta!

Ela ñ estava furiosa, estava uma fera! Todos (culpados e ñ culpados) levaram suspensão de um dia! Praticamente a escola toda, já q aquele intervalo era de 8ª ao 3º! Foram todos levados pra salas, tendo o resto do intervalo (quase todo) suspendido, enquanto ouviam um sermão de um século da velha coroca (digo, diretora! XD).

Depois de quase duas aulas de pura tortura, já q ela reclamava até do som da respiração, foram liberados pra se limparem! No banheiro masculino:

Vcs tem q dar o exemplo! São os mais velhos! Ñ podem ser vândalos!XP - imitava a diretora Hiten

XD! Vc podia ser imitador profissional! – disse Miroku entre risos

Kouga e InuYasha! É pra vcs irem pra enfermaria! – entrou anunciando Sesshoumaru

Saco! – soltaram juntos

Chegando lá, cada um foi pra uma sala, Kouga foi medicado por Ayame enquanto o Inu, pela Kagome, q lhe dava outra bronca:

Vc ñ tem q aceitar as provocações do Kouga! Agora vc tá todo machucado! – e o nosso hanyou com cara de cão abandonado dodói!(XD)

Feh!

Próxima aula: Matemática pro 2º e Química pro 3º!

Ninguém merece, depois de uma bronca do esqueleto obeso (ñ me perguntem da onde eu tirei isso! XD) ter aula de Matemática!T-T – resmungou inconformado Miroku

Pelo menos vamos ter aula com o Manelson, (o nome é Nelson, mas minha sala o chama assim! XD) ele ñ é tão chato assim! – tentou anima-lo Sango

Ñ é o professor, é a matéria! Tem tantos números!T-T

Jura!¬¬'

T-T

Enquanto isso, no 3º ano:

Química Ñ! – se descabelava Kouga

Eu odeio a tabela periódica!T-T – confessou Ayame

Eu ñ odeio só a tabela periódica! Odeio tudo! PF! PE! Densidade! Temperatura...

T-T

Pelo menos a gente pode fazer bomba fedida!XD – disse Hiten

Ou fazer explodir alguma coisa!XD – acrescentou Márcio

Aff! ¬¬' - virou-se Kikyou

Ainda no 2º ano:

Alguém se descabelava literalmente:

Ñ! – berrava um ser

Q foi, Kagura? – perguntou Kagome ao levar um susto

Eu nunca levei uma suspensão na vida! T-T

Também, do jeito q vc é nerd!¬¬' – concluiu InuYasha

Eu já levei duas! – disse Sango

Cinco! – exclamou InuYasha

É a minha primeira! – afirmou sorridente Kagome

Como a primeira? o.O' Só comigo vc levou duas! – protestou o hanyou

Quando? o.O' – quis saber

Quando? No ano passado! Quando pegaram a gente tomando chuva na quadra aberta!

E a outra? – intrometeu-se Miroku

Quando nos pegaram sozinhos no vestuário feminino! E...- o hanyou e a humana coraram ao lembrarem do ocorrido e ao notarem os olhares dos amigos

É q tinha uma barata, eu tava com nojo! O InuYasha tava me esperando, pois ele tinha treino também, aí eu o chamei pra matar! Só q a inspetora achou q era outra coisa! – explicou-se, mais corada ainda!

Eu me lembro da minha 1ª suspensão! – fez cara de "boas memórias", Miroku.

Foi na 1ª série! – exclamou com um olhar torto, Sango

O q aconteceu? – quiseram saber os outros

Nem imaginam? – perguntou Sango levemente irritada

O.O" MIROKU! – olharam-no boca-abertos.

XD! É q a Sango desde de menina era irresistível! – afirmou convicto

Mesmo assim!Ò.Ó – protestou Sango

Depois das torturantes aulas, todos se colocaram a caminho de suas casas.

Kikyou, Sakura, Naraku, Hiten, Manten, Ayame, Kouga e Kagura foram para o ponto de ônibus. Sesshoumaru iria acompanhar Rin até sua casa e os outros tomaram cada um seu rumo! InuYasha, Miroku, Sango e Kagome foram andando até suas casas. No meio do caminho, os amigos se separam:

Quem diria q o nosso segundo dia de aula seria em casa! – comentou Sango

Vamos aproveitar pra ensaiar a banda! – deu a idéia Kagome

Boa! Amanhã à tarde lá em casa, então? - quis saber Miroku

Tá! – concordaram e se despediram

A nossa turma tem uma banda! Isso mesmo! Bom, vamos explicar como surgiu!

Distribuição de pílulas de Flash Back:

"Sango: Desde pequena era uma doce menininha q tinha aulas de piano com sua tia. Quando cresceu, tomou gosto pela coisa e depois q ganhou um teclado do pai, ñ parou mais!"

"Miroku: Desde piralho, ele achava q a tigela e a colher da papinha faziam um barulho legal! Com mais idade, adorava batucar com as panelas, formas e colheres de sua mãe! Cansados dos barulhos do filho, decidiram dar-lhe uma bateria e pagarem aulas de música! Alegam "q se é para fazer barulho, q seja um barulho melódico!"

"InuYasha: O pentelho sempre ia escondido no quarto do irmão pra 'roubar' o violão dele! Cansado das brigas dos filhos, o pai deles resolveu coloca-los nas aulas de violão juntos! Quando Sesshoumaru fez 15 anos, ganhou um baixo, q InuYasha vivia pegando sem a autorização! Irritado com isso, assim q começou a trabalhar, Sesshoumaru juntou as economias do irmão com o seu 1º salário e lhe deu uma guitarra!"

"Kagome: Ainda menina gostava de cantar! E apesar das brincadeiras dos amigos, fazia muito bem! Quando o seu amado hanyou começou a aprender violão, encheu o saco para q ele a ensinasse! Depois de penar e aprender, sua mãe lhe deu um baixo."

Fim da pílula.

E fim do cap de hoje!XD

Eles conseguem! Levar suspensão no 1º dia de aula!XD

É o seguinte gente, eu não faço a mínima idéia pro nome da banda, então podem mandar sugestões à-vontade!XD

Agora vamos responder as rewiens!XD

pegando a lista das rewiens

Wendy: Vamos ver a 1ª! Yami no Hine! Parabéns!

Takashi: Feliz aniversário, q tudo seja azul, vc é gente boa, bacana pra chuchu! XDcantando

Wendy: Q é isso? Ataque de bobeira é? o.O' gota extremamente anormal

Takashi: Não! É q vc falou parabéns, então... ñ é aniversário de alguém, é?

Wendy: Ñ!

Takashi: Então banquei o besta mesmo! T-T

Janny: Voltando a rewien! Yami, vc foi a 1ª rewien! Sinta-se honrada!XD

Meg: Q emoção! Buaaaaá!T-Tescândalo

Keny: Nossa, q drama de novela mexicana! Q se passa? o.O'

Meg: Esse é o fruto do meu trabalho, tantas noites em claro! Estou tão feliz!

Keny: Ai, tocou no fundo meu útero! ¬¬'

Gaby: Vc ñ tem útero, energúmeno! ¬¬'gota obesa

Keny: Detalhes! Detalhes!XD

Anny: Vamos responder as rewiens ou tá difícil? Ò.Ó

Meg: Certo! Se nós estudamos no Cruzeiro! Não! Mais acho legal você ter uma profs como na história! A sua se chama Heloísa, né? A minha é Cecília!XD

Thire: E a minha é Sandra!XD

Anny: E alguém perguntou?

Thire: É q a Sandra é a versão morena da Cecília! Dã! a Cecília é loira Só q ela dá Educação Física!XD

Wendy: Só uma coisa, onde fica o Cruzeiro? É em Sampa? o.O'

Meg: A Wendy e seu senso de direção! ¬¬'

Wendy: Hehe! XD

Anny: Olha essa rewien aqui! Quantos elogios!XD

Meg: Deixa-me ver! Legal! Nemo letting go caprichou, ein?Gaby se apossando do pc

Gaby: Se nós somos reais? Se somos reais? Como ñ somos reais? Vc está querendo q eu prove minha existência? Olha q eu provo , ein? Ò.Ó sessão de crise existencial

Márcio: É claro q somos reais! Eu sou de carne e osso! XD

Sally: E adicionais!XD Como, bíceps, trípcis, tanquinho, ...babando

Thire: Não se esquece da tatuagem de dragão preta no braço direito! XD

Sally: Podes crê! Além da pele morena! estrela nos olhos

Takashi: Sou uma projeção holográfica de mim mesmo! XD

Anny: Sou uma ilusão!drama

Obs: Somos reais sim, todos baseados em amigos meus.

Takashi: Gente, a Kagura Fan 17 tá pedindo pra gente não maltratar muito a Kagura!

Wendy: Não se preocupe! A gente não vai maltratar!

Gaby: Só vamos coloca-la numa sessão masoquista de tortura!risada maléfica

Meg: A fick é minha e quem decide sou eu! Ò.Ó Só um tiquinho, não se preocupe! Nessa fick, a Kagura não terá o papel de vilã chata, e sim de nerd chiliquenta! XD

Leandro: Nerd não! Inteligente! Ò.Ó

Janny: Ninguém quis saber se vai ter gordinho na fick?

Todos: NÃO!

Janny: T-T Só por q eu amo gordinho!

Allan: Meg, ainda tem rewien aqui!

Meg: Ah,é! XD Gostaria de agradecer o carinho da Kagome Hi!XD Arigatou!

Wendy: Tem a minha rewien! vem toda saltitante e cai com a fussa no chão Aii! -

Anny: Huahuahuahuauhahauahuauhauhua! cai da cadeira

Wendy: Há! Se ferro!XD

Anny: Vc fez vudu pra mim!XP

Wendy: Tá me chamando de vuduzenta?

Iann: Queridas, parem!

Anny: Iann! É vc? corações

Iann: Não! É o papa! gota

Zell: Jurava q vc era Jesus! O.O

Iann: Mas, eu sou! ¬¬' obs: ele é chamado de Jesus por q, ele é cabeludo e toda via-sacra é ele quem faz Jesus

Meg: Gostaria de agradecer muuuiito a Bella-Chan q me ensinou a postar ficks no ff! Valeu por me aturar! Gente, leiam as ficks dela, são ótimas!

Principalmente, Piratas Não Amam!XD

Allan: Por q será q vc simplesmente adora essa fick? ¬¬'

Zell: Por q ela é uma maníaca por pirataria!

Meg: Tá bom! Dêem tchau pra todo mundo, agora!

Todos: TCHAU!XD

Perdoem a demora, mas é q aconteceu um pequeno acidente!XD Vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima!

Bom, o cap novo tá aí! Curtam e deixem seus recadinhos! E por favor, recomendem!XD

Obs: Agradeço pela revisão da Wendy e do Takashi!Valeu povão!

Beijos!

Até a próxima!

Meg


	3. Chapter 3

Escola de Yokais

Cap 3: O Amor volta das Férias!

"Amor, o ato sublime de conseguir tolerar e querer conviver com os defeitos e as qualidades de alguém. Não é fácil, mas que graça teria o amor se fosse tão simples? Ao mesmo tempo, o amor é simples e complicado de uma maneira tão inexplicável, que só quem o sente, compreende seus caminhos."

Eles tinham o dia livre, devido à suspensão. Não podiam negar que preferiam mil vezes o ensaio a aulas, mas, as broncas recebidas no colégio e em casa eram péssimas. Iniciar uma manhã de verão ensolarada de verão com berros não era nem um pouco, digamos, agradável.

O Colégio Madre Kaede Vitória de São Lorenzo, não era um dos piores, nem dos melhores. Até que era divertido! Mas, a "esqueleto obeso", assim fora apelidada pela turma, fazia questão de infernizar a vida de seus adorados alunos.

Voltando a banda. Ela foi uma louca idéia de Miroku. Todos eles eram amigos de longa data, Sango e Miroku estudavam juntos desde os 7 anos (1ª série) e InuYasha e Kagome entraram pra turma na 5ª. Eram todos companheiros de tudo, desde então.

Tudo mesmo! De colas a peripécias acadêmicas inimagináveis! A banda seria só mais uma das coisas que fariam juntos. E assim foi fundada nas férias entediastes de inverno da 8ª série.

OoOoOoOoO

Já estava no horário marcado, quando tocou a campainha.

Oi, Miroku! XD – entrou sorridente Kagome, com seu baixo e microfone nas mãos.

E aí, cara? – veio em seguida InuYasha com a guitarra e as partituras.

Precisamos definir um local de ensaio fixo! Não da pra ficar andando com isso toda vez que ensaiarmos! – veio sugerindo Sango, enquanto trazia seu teclado – Mi, ce tem pedais aí? Não deu pra carregar os meus!

Q nada! Os que tinham minha prima levou! Mas, por que você não me ligou? Eu teria ido buscar!

Por que não vão agora? Enquanto arrumamos aqui! Não tão longe! – sugeriu o hanyou, ajudando Kagome a ligar os fios no amplificador.

Tá! – concordaram em unisso.

E foram.

OoOoOoOoO

No caminho, Miroku decidiu que era o momento oportuno para puxar um determinado assunto:

Sango, podemos conversar um minuto? – parou na frente dela.

Claro! Fale! – continuou a andar até chegarem na frente de sua casa.

Me diz, sinceramente, por que você terminou comigo depois das férias de inverno? O que foi que eu fiz? – ela deixou as chaves cair e arregalou os olhos.

Nada, Miroku! Fui eu quem fez! – começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Ele jamais, em tantos anos que se conheciam, tinha visto-a ficar assim. "O que seria que Sango negava tanto a falar? O que a perturbava? Será que algum dia saberia? Talvez.

Ele só sabia que naquele momento deveria apenas consolá-la.

OoOoOoOoO

Enquanto, na espaçosa sala de jogos da casa de Miroku, um outro casal trabalha. Ligaram todos os instrumentos no amplificador, ajeitavam as pastas com as partituras...

Tá afim de uma aposta? Com quantas marcas de tapa você acha que ele chega? – disse InuYasha com um sorriso de deboche.

Não sei! Umas 3! – aceitou a aposta – E você?

Sei lá! Eles pareciam bem hoje! Aposto em uma!

Vamos apostar o que? – quis saber.

Faremos assim: quem ganhar poderá pedir o que quiser pro outro fazer! – propôs com um sorriso levemente malicioso que fez Kagome corar.

Está bem! – concordou, apertaram as mãos para selar a aposta. Foi nesse instante q Miroku e Sango chegaram.

Demoramos? – perguntou Sango, ajeitando o teclado nos pedais.

Não! Então, quantos tapas foram hoje? – quis logo saber o hanyou.

Um! – disse Miroku com o rosto marcado – Me comportei! Nem sei por que me bateu! – resmungou.

Por que você propôs que entrássemos sozinhos em casa! E sua cara não era de boas intenções! Ò.Ó

Bom saber! – InuYasha repetiu o sorriso malicioso – Kagome, vamos na cozinha pegar uns refris e salgadinhos?

Ah... – ela corou. "O que ele faria?" – Tá! – preferiu não levantar suspeitas.

Eles estão estranhos, não acha? – virou-se para Miroku.

É! Esse papo de quantos tapas, ele nunca quis saber! Q estranho! – fez cara de confuso.

OoOoOoOoO

Finalmente estavam a sós, o que preocupava um pouco Kagome. InuYasha nunca feito coisas assim! Apostas, propostas, sorrisos e olhares maliciosos. "O que teria dado nele?" – se perguntava. E já que a resposta não lhe vinha a mente, decidiu não pensar em mais nada.

InuYasha, sobre a aposta... – começou, assim que pararam de andar.

Cobro na hora de te levar em casa! – deu uma piscada sedutora junto a um meio sorriso arrebatador.

De fato, Kagome tinha que admitir, ele havia mudado. Mas, em que?

OoOoOoOoO

O ensaio foi bem produtivo, por assim dizer. Eles ensaiaram duas músicas novas, compostas por Sango e Miroku. O hanyou também compunha, mas não gostava que cantassem suas músicas.

Já estavam arrumando tudo para irem. Afinal, infelizmente tinham aula no outro dia. Miroku foi ajudar Sango com o teclado e os pedais e InuYasha e Kagome saíram em seguida.

O hanyou morava apenas 3 ruas à frente a casa da moça. Ele a ajudou a carregar os instrumentos até seu quarto. Estavam sozinhos. A mãe, o avô e o irmão de Kagome haviam saído, pois era o último dia de folga de sua mãe.

Depois de colocar o baixo em seu devido lugar, Kagome virou-se e notou que o hanyou a fitava diferente.

Agora, eu vô cobrar nossa aposta! – disse se aproximando dela.

A cada passo que dava em sua direção, ela recuava, até que foi encurralada na parede.

Está fugindo de mim, Kagome? – indagou ligeiramente satisfeito com o nervosismo dela.

Bem, é que vc tá estranho! Mas, diga logo! O que vai querer que eu faça? – perguntou. A cada palavra gaguejava mais.

Que não recue! E corresponda ao que vou fazer! – a última frase foi sussurrada em sou ouvido, de uma forma tão sensual, tão provocante, proporcionando um arrepio em sua espinha que jamais havia sentido. Mas, que era maravilhoso.

O hanyou fou cada vez mais ficando próximo. Suas respirações seguiam o mesmo compasso, acelerado, ansioso. Ele roçou seus lábios de leve nos dela e depois disso, ambos não relutaram mais, se entregaram a um maravilhoso e novo beijo.

As línguas se entrelaçavam e dançavam, os unindo em um ato de puro amor. De fato eram apaixonados desde...sempre! Essa era a verdade.

Cada vez mais o beijo ia se aprofundando mais e InuYasha não podia mais resistir, tinha que toca-la, queria acariciar sua pele, seu corpo. Mas, como? Ela com certeza recuaria! Mas, tinha que tentar! E foi o que fez!

Seus fortes braços enlaçaram a cintura bem marcada de Kagome, suas mãos percorriam toda as costas da garota. E para sua surpresa, ela não recuou, nem o impediu, pelo contrário, aceitou as carícias e as retribuiu.

Passava-se tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo ma mente de Kagome. Tinha que parar, não era certo! Mas, por que parar algo que era tão bom? E que acima de tudo, era feito com quem sempre amara! Por que não retribuir? Ela optou por experimentar, descobrir algo tão bom que jamais pensara em sentir.

Uma de suas mãos apertava e acariciava a nuca dele, enquanto a outra passeava por seu tórax e barriga. "Ele tem tanquinho!" Constatou ela ao toque. Ela sabia que ele tinha tal "atributo irresistível", mas é muito diferente ver e sentir.

InuYasha não podia mais negar seu coração e...seus hormônios. Nunca havia sentido tantas coisas juntas. As mãos do hanyou continuaram a percorrer as costas de Kagome, só que agora estavam dentro da bata de verão que ela usava. Ao toque das peles quentes, os dois suspiraram, de puro prazer de estarem juntos.

Kagome também não resistiu e começou a acariciar o "tanquinho" de seu hanyou, por baixo da camiseta. Num piscar de olhos estavam sem à parte de cima da vestimenta. InuYasha foi os conduzindo lentamente, entre carícias e beijos ardentes, para a cama de solteiro de Kagome. As línguas não haviam parado de trabalhar, até o hanyou deixar os lábios de Kagome para beijar seu pescoço e colo, arrancando-lhe suspiros que muito agradavam seus ouvidos.

Tudo parecia um sonho. Os dois ali, sozinhos, juntos, experimentando beijos e carícias quentes nunca provados, pelo menos não com tanta intensidade. Tudo corria "bem", até que Kagome pareceu acordar, com a tentativa do hanyou pra tirar seu sutiã.

Pare, InuYasha! Por favor! – ela gelou e cobriu os seios com as mãos para que a peça não caísse.

Hum...o que foi? – perguntou ele confuso ao notar o olhar pavoroso que ela lançou à situação dos dois.

Pare! Não estou pronta pra isso! Não quero! – ela disse com a voz trêmula. Correu para se vestir, com as faces coradas, pegou a camisa do hanyou que estava no chão, em jogou em seu colo.

Não quer por que? Você tem nojo de mim? Não quer ficar comigo? – quis saber ele. Afinal, já estavam juntos há bastante tempo. Tá certo que só haviam assumido há pouco tempo e namoraram somente 3 meses. Aliás, bem lembrado! Por que terminaram? Ele nunca soube! "Ah, as mulheres!" – suspirou.

Não é que eu não goste de ficar com você... – tentou se explicar à garota, enquanto o puxava pela mão até a saída - ...só não quero que seja assim! – suspirou aliviada e cabisbaixa.

Kagome fechou a porta, deixando atrás dela um hanyou extremamente confuso.

OoOoOoOoO

No outro dia, Kagome havia evitado-o o tempo todo. InuYasha não entendia nada. "O que deu nela?" – se perguntava confuso.

Nem imagina que ela se fazia a mesma pergunta: "O que deu em mim? Como fui fazer isso? Será que essa aposta era um plano? Ou foi um impulso no momento? Então, é isso que o tem deixado estranho?"

Tantas dúvidas e perguntas confundiam a mente de ambos, mas uma delas era comum aos dois:

"Estaríamos nós com... desejo?"

Será? Num sei! XD

Gente! Desculpe o atraso de meses! Sorry! XD Não foi minha intenção demorar tanto! Mas, sabe como é, 1º ano do Ensino Médio, adaptação, muitos trabalhos, tarefas, provas...

Tá certo que postar a fick no fim das férias não é desculpa, mas, por favor, peguem leve nas broncas, ok?

Avisos: como vcs puderam ler, a fick está ficando mais, digamos, madura! E já q eu pretendo abordar assuntos mais sérios, estarei aumentando a censura da fick!

Outra coisa, onde estão minhas reviews? Sumiram?

Recebi só uma de uma fã solitária! Fiquei muito triste! T-T

(Agora vamos a rotineira bagunça das gangs! XD)!

Allan: Meg, para de chorar! ¬¬'

Meg: É q me abandonaram! T-T

Wendy: Ñ deprime, se ñ o próximo cap só sai na próxima copa! Vai enrolar assim na (censurado).

Iann: Ñ fale essas coisas na presença de Jesus! UÚ

Anny: Isso aí! Ò.Ó

Wendy: Sorry! XD

Meg: Num sei do q vc está reclamando! Sempre lê antes de todo mundo! Ò.Ó

Wendy: É, né? XD

Meg: Eu, hein? . '

Janny: Tenho uma nova! lol

Tk: Meg, eu num li a fick ainda! Vc nem pra esperar minha revisão! Ò.Ó

Meg: Qm mandou vc ser lerdo! UÚ

Wendy: Eu q o diga! Ele tá pra comprar nossa aliança de namoro há 6 meses! Ò.Ó

Tk: XD Esqueci!

Janny: Ninguém quer saber a minha nova?

Shahar: Eu tenho uma nova! Sou o Jack Sparrow! XD com a roupa, maquiagem e o msm jeito de bêbado Savi? (Entendeu?)

Gaby: Uh! Legal! . '

Janny: Minha nova! com uma metralhadora automática ameaçando todos

Anny: Fala logo, estrupício! Ò.Ó

Janny: A partir do próximo cap eu vou ajudar a Meg a escrever! XD

Meg: Yeap!

Sally: Oi, gente! Desculpe o atraso! Perdi alguma coisa?

Janny: A minha nova! Mas, se vc quiser eu te conto!

Todos: Ñ! Ò.Ó

Janny: Tá bom! T-T

Esperam q curtam e mandem bastante reviews!

Prometo q vou ser mais rápida da próxima! XD

Meg


	4. Chapter 4

Escola de Yokais

Cap 4: A realidade por trás do amor!

"Amor e desejo, são coisas distintas que muitas vezes não sabemos diferenciar. O amor, para quem ama, dura pra sempre, é inexplicável. Mas, do que seria o amor sem o desejo? E o desejo sem amor? Vale a pena sacia-lo? Estás são questões que devem ser resolvidas dentro de cada um de nós!"

Enfim, eles conseguiram passar um dia sem tomar suspensões, advertências ou broncas. Nem seria possível. InuYasha e Kagome não abriram a boca toda a manhã! Miroku e Sango nada entendiam! "Por que os dois se evitavam tanto?" Quem sabe!

A representante de classe, Kagura, veio da diretoria com os rotineiros avisos de começo de ano:

Os treinos recomeçam a partir de semana que vem! O grupo de dança agora é unisex!

Sango, eu entro no grupo só pra dançar a música do "Dirty Dancing" agarradinho com vc! Aí, depois a gente faz que nem eles e... – leva um mega hiper tapa na cara – Ai! x.x'

Vc tá assistindo filmes demais! U.Ú

Outra coisa, vamos ter um "festival colegial" em maio, quem quiser entrar nos concursos, as inscrições abrem no mês que vem! – continuou Kagura.

Só a "esqueleto obeso" pra colocar o nome de "festival colegial"! . '

Vc também reclama de tudo, Miroku! – Sango dá um pescotapa.

Feh!

Que deu em vcs dois, hein? o.O' Tá quase na hora de ir embora e vcs nem se falam! Que se passa? – começa Sango desconfiada.

Nada, maldição! – solta InuYasha. O sinal da saída bate e ele sai sem dizer nada.

Tchau, gente! – vai embora Kagome.

Briga não foi! Eles estariam se pegando ou falando mal um do outro pra gente! – começou a analisar Miroku com a mão no queixo.

É! Mas, briga é o que a gente vai ter se vc não tirar a mão da minha bunda! Ò.Ó

I am sorry! I can't be perfect! XD – leva um murro – Ai! x.x

Emo! ¬¬'

OoOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso, na sala do 3º ano:

- Kikyou! Vamos? – chamou-a Sakura.

Tô indo! Tchau gente! – despediu-se dos outros - Peraí Sakura, tenho que falar com o Naraku!

Num demora! TÕ indo pro ponto de ônibus! – sai da sala.

Kikyou se dirige ao canto onde Naraku estava arrumando suas coisas:

Naraku, vc pode me ensinar matemática? E química? Eu tô boiando desde o ano passado e esse ano tem vestibular, ENEM, provão... – começa a listar nos dedos, sendo interrompida pelo suave roçar da mão dele em seus lábios.

Tudo bem! Quando vc pode estudar? – diz gentilmente.

Terça, depois do treino? – sugere.

Ótimo! – dá um beijo na face dela e sai – Ata amanhã!

A...té! – fica paralisada.

OoOoOoOoO

Gente, gente! – eles escutaram chamar uma voz ao longe.

O que foi, Rin? – perguntou Kagome.

É que o aniversário do Sess tá chegando e eu queria saber se vcs topariam me ajudar em uma festa surpresa! – solta em um fôlego.

Legal! Tô dentro! – se empolga Miroku.

Também! – concorda Miroku.

E vcs? Gente, vcs são família! Cunhada e irmão! – fica meio irritada com a falta de manifestação.

É... – se olharam meio constrangidos – Tá! – diz Kagome sem graça.

Feh! – solta o hanyou.

Vou levar isso como um sim, cunhado! Valeu gente! Depois combinamos! Tchau! – ela sai feliz e saltitante.

Como a Rin é feliz, né gente? – diz olhando-a partir, Sango. . '

OoOoOoOoO

Passaram o resto da semana se evitando, falando somente o indispensável, sem maiores justificativas e explicações.

Sango e Miroku desistiram de tentar entende-los. Nunca havia tido segredos entre os 4 afinal, mas desta vez tudo parecia diferente.

Ei, meninos! Vcs vão entrar pro grupo de dança, né? – indagou Sango empolgada.

Com vc pedindo assim, como eu vou negar? – respondeu Miroku.

E vc, Inu? – se manifestou depois de vários dias, Kagome.

Feh! Eu não! Q besteira! – virou a cara.

Vcs dois! ¬¬' Gente, tem ensaio da banda amanhã! Vamos preparar uma música pro festival! Vai ser na casa do Mi, de novo? – perguntou Sango, enquanto os 4 voltavam pra casa.

Pode ser na minha! – disse InuYasha.

Tudo bem! Que horas? As 9:00?

Ah, não! Acordar cedo, nem pensar! Vc me dá trabalho a noite toda, Sango, depois quer que eu acorde cedo? Eu não! Tenha dó! – respondeu se fazendo de ofendido.

Eu te dou trabalho a noite todo? Vc é doente! – dá-lhe um pedala.

É! Sonhos eróticos! XD

Nem precisa dizer! Realidade é que não é! ¬¬'

Já terminaram? Amanhã as 11! Tchau! (grosso!)

Ele tá de TPM? – quis saber Miroku.

Homem não tem TPM, Miroku! ¬¬'

Tem sim! **T**ô **P**rocurando **M**ulher! Ora! UÚ

Interna! – gota.

Tchau, gente! Té amanhã! – foi seguindo Kagome, cabisbaixa.

Mais, hein? – soltaram em unisso.

OoOoOoOoO

InuYasha esperava a chegada deles para o ensaio. Seu pai já havia ido trabalhar e seu irmão:

Tô saindo! – avisou Sess, descendo as escadas.

Vai ver a Rin de novo? – gritou Inu do quarto – Não enjoa?

Nem um pouco! – deu de ombros – Fui! – assim que abriu a porta o yokai deu de cara com Kagome – Oi, Kagome!

Oi, Sess! Cadê o Inu-kun? – indagou.

Tá no quarto! Até mais! – despediu-se e fechou a porta.

Kagome foi subindo as escadas, a cada degrau seu coração acelerava. Estavam sozinhos outra vez, afinal, e isso a preocupava um pouco.

Posso entrar? – bateu na porta.

Feh! – soltou com desdém – Já está aqui mesmo!

Aquilo doía nela. Despreze, indiferença. Afinal, ela o amava.

Podemos conversar? - ela se aproximou.

Fala! – respondeu ele, olhando algum ponto através da janela.

Vc quer, por favor, OLHAR PRA MIM! – o tom alto o assustou, fazendo com que se virasse, mas manteve o olhar frio – Por que está bravo comigo?

Não estou bravo com... – ela interrompeu em prantos.

É claro que está! Vc me ignora! Acha que eu não sinto? Q não vejo?

Por que faz isso?

Feh! São coisas da sua cabeça!

"Feh!" Eu sei por que vc me ignora! Por que eu Ñ TRANSEI COM VC! É por isso! Vc ñ aceita! Acha que eu o desprezei? Que o seduzi? Que tenho nojo de vc? – ela ñ queria que ele respondesse, mas ele ñ o fez.

E ñ é? Qual outro motivo? – o hanyou se alterou – Por que me ama é que ñ foi!

EU O AMO! SEMPRE AMEI! E nós sabemos disso! Eu nunca tive nojo de vc! Nunca o desprezei! Pelo contrário, sempre o desejei, sempre quis estar com vc! – suas lágrimas caíam.

Então por que ñ fez amor comigo? – ele ñ compreendia.

Por que ñ estava preparada! Por mais que o amasse! Por mais que confiasse em vc! Ñ estava pronta! Queria que fosse diferente! Romântico, com palavras doces! Ñ por uma aposta! Nunca por simples impulsos incontrolados! Queria que fosse por amor! Com amor!

Por que... – ela ñ o deixou terminar.

Por que eu queria que minha primeira vez fosse algo única e especial! Que ñ fosse só uma "transa" sem sentido para nós dois! Eu apenas queria que fosse com vc! Mas, no momento certo!

Eu... – ele ñ imaginava que para Kagome seria tão complicado. Ñ duvidava que ela era virgem, mas, ñ havia pensado que isso importasse tanto assim para ela. Ñ havia pensado nem na importância que teria para ele.

Ela chorava muito, tentava em vão afastar as lágrimas de seus olhos. Esfregava as costas das mãos com força, contra os olhos. InuYasha ñ resistiu à vontade de abraça-la, enxugar seu rosto, acabar com um sofrimento causado por ele.

Me desculpe! Vc tem razão! Eu fui egoísta com nós dois! – ele disse com ela encostada em seu peito – Me perdoe! Saberei esperar! Agora, Kagome... – ele afastou-a um pouco para fitá-la nos olhos – vc quer voltar comigo?

Ela sorriu e o abraçou mais forte. Era um "sim" para ele, mais que suficiente. Agora estavam felizes e aliviados por terem feito as pazes.

OoOoOoOoO

Miroku chegou junto com Sango. O pai dele os levou, apesar da distância ser curta, por causa da bateria. Quando entraram, os viram sentados no sofá. InuYasha tocava violão, enquanto Kagome cantava. Se olhavam com ternura e alegria:

Parece que tudo está bem! Melhor do que antes! – sussurrou pra Miroku. Isso era um alívio para ambos.

O ensaio foi proveitoso. Assim que o pai de Miroku passou para pegá-lo, e a Sango, InuYasha e Kagome poderão aproveitar a sós o clima de felicidade.

Tá a fim de um filme e uma pizza? – perguntou InuYasha.

Seria ótimo! – sorriu – Mas, vai ficar tarde pra mim ir pra casa!

Então durma aqui! – ele sugeriu – Meu pai só chega mais tarde e o Sesshoumaru vai dormir na casa da Rin! Ñ terá problema!

Kagome ficou perturbada com a idéia de passar a noite na casa do hanyou, ainda mais depois do ocorrido.

Eu ñ sei, Inu! Eu... – ele interrompeu.

Concordei em respeitar e esperar o seu momento! Ou melhor, o **nosso** momento! Ñ quebrarei minha promessa! Vc sabe que nunca quebro uma! Se preferir, eu durmo na sala!

Ñ! Tudo bem! Confio em vc! – ela assentiu. Enquanto ela ligava para sua mãe, InuYasha pedia uma pizza pelo celular.

A pizza chega em 20 minutos! É o tempo de irmos à locadora!

Eles entraram na "Yokais Filmes", deram de cara com Ayame.

Oi, gente! O que vão querer? – sorriu. A ruiva guardava um certo rancor de Kagome, por causa de Kouga, mas sabia que a culpa ñ era dela.

Hum... – pensaram um pouco – Jogos Mortais 2! – disseram juntos.

E Diário de Uma Paixão! – pediu Kagome.

Ñ me diz que é um daqueles romances melosos, chatos... – começou a resmungar.

Ñ! É um dos poucos romances "ñ melosos"! – afirmou Ayame.

Obrigada pela ajuda, Ayame! – XD

Feh!

Mais algum? – perguntou, enquanto registrava e embalava os DVD's.

Acho que ñ! – respondeu ela.

Então, vcs entregam na 2º! Ok?

Certo! – InuYasha pegou a sacola com os filmes e começaram a sair.

Tchau, Ayame! – despediu-se Kagome.

OoOoOoOoO

Estavam no sofá, comendo pizza, tomando refrigerante e acabando de assistir Jogos Mortais 2. (como eles conseguem comer com esse filme? OO) Era por volta de 10 horas e caia uma fina chuva de verão.

Ai, esse filme tá me tirando o apetite! Eca! – disse Kagome, colocando o prato sobre a mesa de centro.

Feh! Já acabou o filme! Pode comer! – disse o hanyou.

Ñ! Já comi demais!

Vou levar as coisas pra cozinha, então! – foi pegando os pratos, copos, caixas... (ora da faxina! T-T)

Tá! Vou colocar o outro filme! – Kagome começou a trocar os DVD's.

Espero que seja bom! Odeio filmes melosos! "Oh! Julieta! Por que me abandonaste, meu amor?" – colocou uma mão sobre o coração e fez cara de coitado.

Vc ñ esquece esse teatro, né? XD – ñ parava de rir.

E como? Fui **obrigado** a ser o Romeu! A única vantagem é que eu beijava vc!

Kagome corou levemente. Haviam feito "Romeu e Julieta" na 7ª série, foi quando "ficaram" pela 1ª vez. Seu 1º beijo havia sido inesquecível.

Depois de tudo limpo, eles começaram a assistir o filme. InuYasha havia tirado a mesa de centro, para que eles sentassem no tapete da sala. A grandes almofadas coloridas estavam espalhadas entre eles. O hanyou estava encostado no sofá e Kagome, encostada nele. As pernas dele a envolviam, uma de cada lado de seu corpo. Sorriam.

InuYasha tinha que concordar que o filme ñ era "meloso", pelo contrário, era até "caliente" demais.

Gostou do filme? – questionou ela, assim que este acabou.

Feh! É legal! – se fez de indiferente. Quando Kagome ia se levantar para guardar o DVD, mas ele a segurou – Onde pensa que vai?

Tirar o filme! Por que? – ela corou com o sorriso irresistível que ele exibia.

Vc ñ sai daqui! Pensa que é assim? Me põe pra assistir um filme desses e ñ me dá nem um beijo? AH! Eu ñ aceito! – ele a virou até que ela ficasse sentada em seu colo, de frente pra ele. Afastou uma mecha negra de cabelo que insistia em cair e seu rosto. Roçou de leve os lábios no início dos seios, que apareciam em destaque sobre o top azul escuro, tomara-que-caia, justo no busto e largo até a cintura. O short jeans, até a metade das coxas dela, exibia seu bronzeado de praia. Ele estremeceu ao leve toque dela em peito sem camisa. Sua bermuda de verão combinava com a blusa dela.

O hanyou subiu os lábios de leve até o pescoço, ficou ali um tempo. Depois, chegou em seus lábios quentes e macios. Mordiscou delicadamente sua boca, para em seguida, acaricia-la com a língua, como para "curar" sua boca mordida.

Com um impulso rápido e violento, começou a beija-la de modo enlouquecedor. Os braços dela o enlaçaram e a cada investido mais intensa, a cada mudança no beijo, ela apertava mais sua nuca. As mãos dele acariciavam cuidadosamente seus ombros desnudos. Quando ele ia recuar para recuperar o fôlego, Kagome o prendeu pela língua, com uma leve mordida e o puxou de volta, guiando-o por um vale de novas sensações.

Finalmente conseguiram de afastar, já sem fôlego, um pouco suados e ofegantes.

Uau! – disse ele – Vou assistir filmes desses mais vezes! – sorriu.

Obrigada! – foi a única coisa que Kagome disse, depois o abraçou com ternura.

Pelo que? – balbuciou a envolvendo.

Por resistir! Por ñ tentar avançar! Obrigada! – e sorriu – Agora, vou tomar um banho, já está tarde!

Levantou, se desvencilhando dos braços dele e subindo as escadas.

Minhas roupas ainda estão na 3ª gaveta? – indagou.

Sim!

E assim que ela saiu de sua vista, ele suspirou alto.

Obrigado por me amar, Kagome! – subiu em seguida.

Desculpem o atraso! Mas eu tenho uma ótima desculpa! Esperei pra postar em homenagem a umas amigas q estão aniversariando essa semana! XD

PARABÉNS! XD

Tk: Feliz aniversário, q tudo seja azul, vc é gente fina, bacana pra chuchu! (cantando) XD

Sally: Estou tão feliz! Cadê meus presentes?

Anny: É... sabe o q é? Tô sem grana! XD

Meg: Meu presente é o cap! UÚ

Wendy: Como sua chefa, te dou uma folga no dia 7! XD

Sally: Mas, dia 7 é feriado! (gota)

Janny: É a vida! Hoje é aniversário da minha irmã! XD

Bruh: Yeap! XD

Meg: É níver da Bella-chan também! Parabéns! XD

Keny: Eu sou seu fã!

Ana: Ah, é? Ò.Ó

Keny: XD

Povão! Agradeço muito pelas rewiens! XD Mas, quero mais!XD

Olha, ainda ñ faço idéia do nome da banda, então, se ñ for pedir muito, MANDEM SUGESTÕES!

Bjux

Meg


End file.
